User blog:Usakii/FOURM IDEA 1: FRENCH MAFIA
The Chateau is a codename for the complex, organised crime group that plagues Paris' streets like rats. Their felonies reach from parking tickets to mass murder and violent terroristic attacks. The Chateau is sorted into different families, The Treolark's, The Moreau's and The Beaumont's. These families are under alliance, but disputes often arise once in a while, causing a subtle rivalry between the houses. Surprisingly, all the families in The Chateau are governed by one, singular person. If the house leaders even so much as leak information about "Mother" then they risk torture and humiliation. It is suspected that the woman who is dictating the criminal ring either has inside eyes in each family, or is hidden in the group as a regular member. The families have their own underground trade, The Treolark's are underground information bureau's and can forge information, investigate their client's needs, as well as destroy and create discriminating evidence, for a hefty price. The Moreau's are hitmen and will murder a target in the most brutal way possible, they work well with the Treolark's and are on incredibly good terms with them. The Beaumont's, however, are a tight-knit of multiple drug rings, making them the richest but the most hated out of the three families as they often parade around and show off their riches to the other families in an attempt to aggravate them. This roleplay thread will focus on the organisation's crimes, the rivalries between the three families and the missions that they have to accomplish. Each family member has their own reason for joining The Chateau, like an abusive past or a need for vengeance, so please include this fact in your character arc. Thank you. P L O T P O I N T S A N D E X P L A I N A T I O N S 1. All the family members with a higher social standing from all the three families HAVE to be related. I would have thought that this would be obvious, but apparently not. Treolarks are kin to Treolarks and etc. 2. The families rankings determine an amount of respect that they should be given. Please look on the next heading for details about ranks. 3. The Chateau has a very 1920's vibe from it. Suspenders, cigars, suits and fedoras. The works. 5. Most syndicates use normal businesses as a front for illegal work. For this reason, a family might own a bar in which would serve as a meeting point and a way to rake in money. F A M I L Y R A N K S (Ranked to most important to least important) The Mother (0/1) The Mother is the head of all the families, such as The Godfather in an Italian mafia. She gives commands to the family heads and keeps them in check when quarrels arise. The all mighty, mysterious and stoic. The Mother is rumoured to be disguised as a random member of The Chateau and could be anyone from an errand runner to a family head. But that's just a rumour. Right? The Family Heads (0/3) The family heads are the henchmen of The Mother. They command the lower members to do their bidding and are in charge of anything and everything that happens in their family. They are free to do what they want, but will face consequences if The Mother deems their actions unsuitable. They are the house representatives and keep things in order while appeasing The Mother. The Followers (0/Eternal) The followers are the regular members of The Chateau, most of them go on missions and complete jobs for their family under The Family Head's orders. But the rest of them are often elders, children or disabled members who cannot contribute but are still willing to. Followers can also travel from place to place, doing jobs for their family abroad. Errand Runners (0/10) Errand Runners are people who are part of a family but have no interest in performing criminal activity. They may be retired Followers who have decided to stop their contributions due to age, relationships or the fear that they will be caught. As they are still part of the family, they are still welcomed and looked after well in The Chateau. L O C A T I O N S T H E M A N S I O N The mansion is the meeting place for all affluent meetings for The Chateau. Balls, dinner parties and even interrogations and murders can happen here. As the mansion is owned by "Mother", it is treated as a sacred place for the mafia members. High ranking family members often call this place their home, each family getting a segment of the plot and rooms. T H E B E A U M O N T H O U S E The Beaumont's home is lavish and richly decorated, with it's large rooms and ornate gardens, it mirrors the families pride and what they have left in their bank accounts. Nobody has any idea why the police haven't even tried to investigate the large mansion. But it's often told that the Beaumont's make payments towards the police force to keep them under the radar. T H E T R E O L A R K H O U S E The Treolark home is a simple door fixated into a cliffside. It is discreet and hard to find, making it the perfect lair for the Information Beau. Although it may not be the fanciest thing in the world, it is safe and has a decent amount of room inside and it's soundproof walls make it a good place for "Interrogations" T H E M O R E A U H O U S E The Moreau home is a simple, cute little cottage on the outskirts of town, near the countryside. It's adorable demeanour makes it the least suspicious for a hitman's hideout, and even though the cottage itself is tiny, the basement and network of tunnels underneath it can house two families. J O I N I N G F O R M S (A limit to five characters each, please.) Name: Age: Gender: Personality: Appearance: Category:Blog posts